cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie
"Bonnie & Clyde" is the nickname Rebecca Bunch gave to her breasts. On the show her bust size has been used for a number of running jokes. Below are a list of each example of this recurring theme. The first instance of this joke was in the Season One episode "Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!". Running jokes Season One *"Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!": Rebecca goes to the Country Market unkempt and wearing baggy clothes with no supporting undergarment. When Greg bumps into her at the store he notices she's not wearing a bra and tells her they are sold on Aisle 1. *"I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!": While wearing a low cut t-shirt Rebecca adjusts her bosoms before entering Home Base. Once inside the décolletage catches the eye of both Chris and Greg. A scene in the end tag shows adult Rebecca talking to her younger self about what to expect in her future. The younger Rebecca doesn't care about their accomplishments and only wants to know more about when she'll get her boobs. *"I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!": During the "Settle For Me" song and dance sequence, Greg mentions feeling like "a little girl whose boobs can't even fill a training bra". Rebecca gives him a look after hearing that and Greg quickly takes it back. *"Josh and I Are Good People!": At Home Base, Rebecca offers to have sex with Greg to make up for sleeping with a guy on their date. She starts to undo her dress and says "Let's let the puppies out of their cages" referring to her breasts. *"I'm So Happy that Josh is So Happy!": While on a marijuana high and accompanied by Heather Davis, Rebecca attempts to break into her psychiatrist Dr.Akopian's house for a prescription pad. She tries entering through the doggy door but gets stuck. Heather points out it's because of her "British Nanny sized boobs". *"I'm Back at Camp with Josh!": Rebecca thinks Paula wants her to use her charm and wit to seduce Josh, but is told instead to use her boobs. Rebecca then reveals she nicknamed her breasts "Bonnie & Clyde" and her ovaries "Hustle & Flow". *"Josh and I Work on a Case!": When Josh shows up to the law firm to work on a law suit, Paula suggests to Rebecca that she show some cleavage. After looking at Rebecca's bosom, Paula tells her she can't believe people think they're fake since no human could design them. Rebecca is at first flattered and then confused by the idea anyone thinks they are fake. *"Josh's Sister is Getting Married!": Rebecca and Valencia become bridesmaids for Jayma Chan's wedding and unexpectedly bond. Rebecca demonstrates the cons of having big boobs when Valencia confesses she's jealous of her bust size . Season Two *”Josh Is the Man Of My Dreams, Right?”: When Rebecca goes to close a window in the conference room a gust of air blows her shirt open. This exposes her chest and bra to the rest of the staff including her new boss Nathaniel Plimpton III who can’t stop staring and Karen who compliments her. Season Three *”Oh Nathaniel, It's On!”: Outside of his office, Nathaniel gets flashed by Rebecca who also presses her chest up against the glass. Season Four *"I Want To Be Here": when Rebecca is checked into the prison she is strip searched in a shower with other inmates and told to lift up her breasts, squat and cough. Category:Recurring themes Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Running jokes